Pokegod Adventures
by chanchimi
Summary: A story involving the Pokegods and the characters of Pokemon Special/Adventures. The Pokedex Holders must fight their most dangerous enemies yet, the Pokegods! Rated T, just in case.
1. prologue Rage of Hifishi

**Another Pokemon Special story! I hope you all enjoy it! Oh, and I do not own Pokemon in any shape, way, or form!**

A boy from Cerulean City was traveling inside the Cerulean Cave one day, despite his parents telling him not to do so. They had told him of a dangerous creature of legend, which would kill anything in its path. However, being an adventurous young lad, he wasn't going to let an old legend scare him.

As he continued to walk on the rocky terrain in the cave, something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see what looked like water. Not a puddle, but a deep hole of it. An abyss, perhaps. Curious, he walked over to the water, and looked inside. He couldn't see a thing; of course, it was extremely dark in the cave. He then stuck his foot in the water to see if he could feel anything.

Nothing.

He became frustrated. He knew something had to be in there. He felt around the ground and picked up a rock. Then, he chucked it into the water as hard as he could.

Nothing again.

As he began to walk away, he felt the ground shake a little. He turned around and looked at the water, it was moving. Then, he heard noises. Deep, monstrous sounds.

The boy's fear increased, yet, he didn't move from his spot.

The noises grew louder and louder. The shaking increased, and the water splashed about wildly. Then suddenly, an enormous fish-like creature shot out of the water, the boy's scream echoed throughout the whole cave.

Then, in less than a second, silence. The fish had disappeared once again into the water, and the boy was gone.

-Hifishi Awoke in a Rage! -


	2. Address the Water Master

"! !" A man shouted as he barged into the Cerulean City Gym.

"What?" Misty shouted back, surprised.

The man ran up to Misty, who was busy training her already powerful water-type Pokemon. He was out of breath, and panting. His hands on his knees.

"It's…. It's… The cave! There's something wrong in the cave!" The man struggled to say.

"Cave? You mean the Unknown Dungeon?" Misty had a confused look upon her face. "The cave is strange on it's own. There's always something wrong in there."

"N-no! You don't understand! My son! He went in there, I told him not to, but- but…." The man was speaking way to quickly. He was almost impossible to understand.

"Wait! Slow down, I can't understand what you're saying! Just calm down, please." Misty insisted kindly.

"Ok…. See, my son likes to go off on adventures. This time he went into the Dungeon, against my will. Knowing he might do such a thing, I followed him in shortly after. Eventually he stopped by what appeared to be some sort of abyss of water." He stopped for a moment.

"An abyss? Hmm, I never knew there was any such thing in the Dungeon…." Misty added.

"Me neither, but…. Anyways, he threw a rock into the water, and… And…" Then the man broke down in tears and fell to the ground on his knees. Worrying Misty.

"What? What happened?" Misty became increasingly worried. She knew something terrible had happened.

"A giant fish came out of the water…. The next thing I knew…. My son was gone, and so was the fish." Then man continued his sobbing. "I told him not to go!"

Misty felt hurt. She knew his pain was incredible. For Arceus' sake, his son was probably dead! She kneeled down next to him. "I'm so sorry…. But you have tell me. Was this fish by any chance a Gyarados?"

"No, I'd have recognized it! It was far bigger than a Gyarados!" He yelled.

"How big?"

"I don't know, I couldn't get a good look…. Maybe, thirty to forty feet long."

"Well, which is it? Thirty or forty?"

"Um… more like forty, probably."

"Forty. I've never heard of Gyarados that could grow to be so big…. I suppose it's possible, but…." Misty was growing increasingly confused. If this fish was a water-type Pokemon, she should know which one it was, being a water-type master. But a Gyarados of that size seemed unrealistic.

"I doubt it, but…. Have you ever heard the legend of Hifishi?" The man questioned Misty.

"Hifishi? Yes, but…." Hifishi was a legend. No one had ever seen it, so there was no proof it was real. It was also said to be ancient. It couldn't possibly even be alive….

"Do you think that could've been it?" The man asked worriedly.

"I don't know. However, I know someone who might." Misty said, and then began to exit the gym. "I'll let you know what I can find out!" She yelled back to him, and then left.


	3. The Dex Holders Gather

**Third Chapter! The Dex Holders appear here. This takes place after the Emerald Saga, before the HG/SS saga. I'm not really planning on having any shippings in here. If I do, they won't be you know. Uh, overly romantic. I'm not good with that kind of stuff. Anyways, please review and enjoy! I have sprites of the Pokegods I've listed in this chapter, you can find them on my Deviantart account: chanchimi, and you can find Hifishi's sprite and information by searching for it on Google. =)**

**Ages **

**Red: 17**

**Green: 17**

**Blue: 18**

**Yellow: 16**

**Gold:15**

**Silver:15**

**Crystal: 15**

**Ruby: 13**

**Sapphire: 13**

**Emerald: 12 **

"Professor Oak?" Misty had left the Gym and headed to her house to call Professor Oak to ask him about the mysterious fish that attacked the man's son.

"Hello. Who is this?" Professor Oak answered, he sounded very occupied.

"This is Misty. I'm sorry to interrupt you, Professor, but I have something important to ask you."

"Listen Misty, I apologize, but I'm working. The information I'm gatheri" Professor Oak was explaining until Misty suddenly cut him off.

"Hifishi. Have you ever heard of it?" Misty asked. She was going to get an answer from him, whether he wanted to give one or not.

"Hifishi? Misty I…" Misty cut him off again.

"Professor Oak, please, I know you have work to do, but you've got to help me out now. I'm sorry." Misty wasn't going to quit.

"No, it's not that, Misty. The research I'm working on, it has to do with Pokegods."

"What? Pokegods?" Misty didn't have a clue as to what he meant by Pokegods.

"Pokegods. As in, Pokemon of myth, legend, and lore. Pokemon like Hifishi." Professor Oak said sternly as Misty listened carefully. "I've found recent records of sightings of a few of these Pokegods. Sightings of Rainer, Charcolt, Sapusaur, and even Hifishi. I've even heard of a sighting of Dreamaster.

"Wait, someone else saw Hifishi? Wait. So it really was Hifishi! But it's just a legend, isn't it?" Misty felt like her mind was going to explode, what was he talking about?

"These Pokegods are dangerous. They have been causing havoc in the Kanto region as of late." He added.

"They have? How come I haven't heard of anything about these "Pokegod" attacks?" Misty said.

"No one is supposed to know about them. That is why." There was a long silence after he said that. Then, he continued. "They need to be dealt with, and as it just so happens…. All ten of the Pokedex holders are in Kanto."

"Maybe they can defeat them." Misty said, this time with a hint of happiness in her tone. "I'm coming over to your lab. Do you mind?" She asked. "I want to know more about these Pokegods. Like the other ones you were talking about."

"I'll explain once everyone is here." Profess Oak said, then hung up the phone. "For our sake, for the sake of everyone. They must defeat them…. Or we'll all be killed." Oak said quietly to himself.

- In Victory Road-

"Thunderbolt!" Red yelled out to his electric-mouse Pokemon, Pikachu. The Pikachu's thunderbolt hit a wild Onix, causing incredible damage. Red was training his Pikachu to be able to hurt rock-types, despite electric-attacks being non-effective. "Now, finish it off with slam!" His Pikachu then proceeded to slam it's tiny body against Onix's, cracking it's rocky body, knocking it out cold.

"Alright, Pika! Not even rock Pokemon stand a chance against you now!" Red praised his Pokemon. "Hmm. What's this?" Red felt a rumble coming from inside his right pocket, where he kept his Pokedex. "Oh. Professor Oak is calling." Red opened his Pokedex to talk to him. "Hey! What's up?"

"Red. This is important, I need you to come over to my lab as soon as you possibly can. I've already called Green to come, as well. While your on your way, could you call the others also and tell them to come?" Oak asked, he seemed agitated. Red could tell. "Yeah sure. I'll be there soon." Red replied, then ended the conversation. He turned to Pika. "Well, Pika, Professor Oak needs us, so we'll just have to continue our training later."

"Chu!" Pika replied, you could tell he was happy to take a break.

Within a few hours, Red, Blue, Green, Gold, Silver, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald arrived at Prof. Oak's lab. Misty had also made it there as well. Crystal came the quickest because she had been running an errand for Oak nearby.

"Great, everyone is here, now." Prof. Oak said, satisfied.

"Um. Not everyone." Crystal said.

"What? They is ten of you, and you're all here!" Prof. Oak was obviously upset. He had been very stressed lately.

"Yellow isn't here." Green stated. However, once he said that, there was a bang on the door and Yellow flung it open, and then fell face first into the floor.

"Ow." Yellow was covering her face with her hands due to the pain. She then immediately stood up, then slipped as soon as she got up and fell backwards. "Ah!"

Everyone just stared. "What an entrance!" Gold said laughing. Misty laughed as well, she didn't like Yellow very much.

"I give it a ten!" Yelled Emerald.

Yellow managed to get up off the floor this time, without falling. "Ouch…. Ah! I'm sorry! I'm late! When Red called me to come over here, I got ready and everything, but the next thing I knew, I fell asleep!" Yellow screamed quickly.

"Fixing you sleeping problem is going to need to become a liability…." Green said, while rubbing his forehead, in annoyance.

"Yes. Well. Now that you are all here (finally), I must explain to you something of great importance." Oak spoke to the others sternly. "I doubt any of you have ever heard of Pokegods. Pokegods are similar to that of legendary Pokemon, only they are far more powerful, and extremely dangerous. Like legendaries, they are not found nor seen often. They are more myth than reality." Oak then motioned to a projector against the wall. "Here, you will see some artist renditions of a few Pokegods." He began the slideshow and shut off the lights. "First, we have Charcolt. A fire-type Pokegod, the godly evolution of Charizard."

Red raised his hand.

"…. Yes, Red?" Oak said, not amused.

"Your saying Charizard has an evolution?" Red questioned.

"Yes. There is even an evolution to Venusaur and Blastoise." He continued to show pictures. "This is Rainer, the evolution of Blastoise, and Sapusaur, the evolution of Venusaur."

"Wait, so how does a Venusaur evolve, when it is fully evolved already? I'd like to know, because I bet a Sapusaur would be really tough…." Red interrupted.

"Red! Enough! Just let me finish!" Red quickly quieted down, but you could tell he really wanted to know the answer. "Normal Pokemon do not evolve into Pokegods. For example, only one Venusaur will have ever evolved into Sapusaur, because it has been chosen to do so."

"Chosen? By who?" Blue asked.

"We don't know…." Oak said, quietly.

"Who's this we?" Sapphire butted in.

"All of us professors can't figure it out. It's a mystery." Oak replied. "Regardless, these Pokegods are evil. They're goal is to kill those they come into contact with."

"Hold up! So are the Pokegods really gods? Are they almighty or something? Or are they just Pokemon on steroids?" Gold asked.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID LITTLE LOSER FACE!" Oak blurted out.

"Whoa." Gold was practically speechless, like everyone else. That was weird, definitely not Oak behavior.

"No, they are not gods. They are simply incredibly strong Pokemon that have power comparable to what a god's power would be. " Oak responded, suddenly very calm….

"Professor Oak, didn't you say something about another Pokegod, named Dreamaster? What about Hifishi?" Misty asked.

"Ah, yes. Dreamaster is the evolution of Hypno. Hifshi…. We are not entirely sure. We believe it to be an ancient Pokegod." Oak answered.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Silver spoke up.

"Destroy them. You Pokedex holders are the only one's that can do it." Oak said. "I'm going to put you in teams of two, as there are five Pokegods with known whereabouts at this time." He turned his attention to everyone. "Red and Ruby will be going to fight Sapusaur."

Red and Ruby looked at each other. They were never paired up before and didn't know too much about one another, but they didn't ask questions.

"Green and Emerald will fight Charcolt."

Green didn't seem to mind his partner, but Emerald felt uneasy about him.

"Silver and Crystal will fight Rainer"

This was fine for them. They worked together well in the past.

"Yellow and Gold will fight Dreamaster"

Gold seemed happy to be teamed with Yellow, but she wasn't too sure about him.

"Blue and Sapphire will handle Hifishi."

Blue and Sapphire didn't mind but were both wondering why Oak had picked such random match-ups.

"What about me?" Misty asked.

"Oh, yes, Misty, you will head back to Cerulean City, and ensure no one finds out about Hifishi." Oak said.

"What? I should fight…." Misty replied, slightly disappointed.

"Good. Alright then, Sapusaur was seen in the Viridian Forest, Charcolt near Cinnabar Island, Rainer by Seafoam Islands, Dreamaster near Tojo Falls, and Hifishi, of course, in the Cerulean Cave." Oak announced. "Alright, get going."

The Dex holders and Misty left promptly. As everyone left the lab, Green walked over to Red and whispered to him, "Something is wrong with my Grandfather. I'm not sure what is going on, but we need to be careful." Then he left for Cinnabar Island with Emerald.

"Okay, Ruby, Viridian Forest isn't too far from here, so let's get rolling!" Red said, very upbeat.

"Why did it have to be in a forest? There's going to be a bunch of ugly bug Pokemon…." Ruby replied then sulked behind Red.

"Senior Yellow! I'm excited to see this Pokegod, Dreamaster! I'm also happy to be paired with you!" Gold said.

"Ah…. There's no need to be formal. You can just call me Yellow." Yellow said back to him.

"Hm, shall we get going?" Silver asked Crystal.

"Yeah…." Crystal answered. She was thinking about the Professors behavior. It was quite strange.

"Sapphire, do you have a flying Pokemon to get to Cerulean?" Blue questioned.

"Yup! I got me a Tropius!" She replied, and then they took to the skies.

Once everyone left, Prof. Oak spoke to himself.

"Haha…. Those Dex holders are so willing to fight, I don't have to work hard to persuade them at all. Our enhanced Pokemon…. Our Pokegods will surely rid of them once and for all! Ha, ha!" Professor Oak (Or was it?) laughed maniacally.


	4. Sickening Sapusaur

**Alright, so the teams aren't really random, I grouped them by color! Anyways, here is chapter 4, please enjoy!**

**Red and Ruby**

Red and Ruby's destination was the Viridian Forest, and their target was Sapusaur, the grass Pokegod evolution of Venusaur.

"Hey Red, I know the Viridian Forest isn't too far from here, but why do we have to walk? We could just fly; it'd be a lot faster. (Plus, I won't have to get my shoes as dirty.)." Ruby suggested while walking behind Red.

"Sure, that's okay, we'll just fly then." Red said, and then pulled out a Pokeball that contained his Aerodactyl. "Go, Aero!" He threw the Pokeball and his Aerodactyl came out.

"You've only got an Aerodactyl?" Ruby questioned Red, while rubbing his head with his hands.

"Yeah…. Why?" Red replied, confused as Aero grabbed onto Red's shoulders, ready to take off.

"I don't have a flying Pokémon!" Ruby announced loudly. "Your Aerodactyl can't possibly hold me too! It's also not big enough." He explained, slightly agitated.

"So… why did you suggest we fly to the forest if you don't have a flying Pokémon of your own?"

"I thought you'd have a bigger flying Pokémon, like, a Charizard, or Flygon, or… something." Ruby said.

"Oh. Well, I guess we will just have to walk, then." Red said, and then withdrew his Aerodactyl back into its Pokeball. "We can get there in just an hour and a half, if we pick up the pace, we could get there in maybe an hour."

"Wait! That reminds me! I've got running shoes!" Ruby exclaimed in excitement.

"Running shoes? Can't you just run in any pairs of shoes?" Red said, uncertain.

"No. You can't run in high heels!" Ruby yelled. Red gave him a "what the heck" kind of look, causing Ruby to say, "No! I've never tried it! That's just what I've heard…." Red still gave him an awkward stare. "Well, with these shoes, I can run incredibly fast, so, how about you fly there, and I'll run? We should get there about the same time." Ruby suggested.

"Hm. Well, that's alright with me. I'll see you there, then!" Red answered, then sent out Aero again and flew away.

"Okay…" Ruby started to take some deep breaths; he hadn't used the running shoes in a while. He pulled them out of his backpack and replaced the pairs he was wearing with the running shoes. "Alright, here we GOOOOOOO!" Ruby yelled and dashed forward at an extremely fast pace.

They both made it to the Viridian Forest entrance in a record time of eighteen minutes! Ruby actually arrived a minute faster than Red.

"Wow, those shoes are really something. I'd like a pair for myself!" Red laughed.

"Yeah…." Ruby said weakly. "Gah. They're great, but now my legs feel like jelly!" Red noticed Ruby's legs were shaking.

"Ha-ha. Well, let's get going!" Red said happily, and the two entered the Viridian Forest.

The forest looked as it always did. There didn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary inside.

"Ahhh!" Ruby suddenly let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Wha, what? What is it?" Red yelled in surprise. "Did you see it?"

"No! I… I… I stepped in mud!" Ruby shouted, almost in tears. He absolutely hated being dirty.

Red looked at Ruby, and then turned his attention to the spot where Ruby stepping in the mud.

"Ruby. That's, that's not mud…." Red said quietly to Ruby.

"What do you mean? Of course it wa- Ah! Ah! AH!" Ruby howled in pain! "My freaking foot feels like it's on fire!"

Red looked at Ruby's shoe and noticed steam coming off from it. Then he noticed it wasn't on fire, the shoe was being melted. "I think, Ruby, you must've stepped into some sort of acid." He added. When the melting ceased, the whole front of Ruby's right shoe had a large hole in it, and you could see his socks through it. Thankfully his foot wasn't affected.

"No way…. Why would there be a random puddle of acid here?" Ruby said angrily.

"It's strange. As far as I know, there aren't any Pokémon that live in this forest that know acid. It's corrosive, so it would have only came from a Victreebell or an Arbok. Both aren't known to live here." Red contemplated.

"Well, then what do you think it came from?" Ruby asked Red while looking at the acid puddle. He took note that there was no grass in that spot. "He Red. Take a look off to the left of the puddle."

Red turned to his left to look, and noticed many more acid puddles on the ground. "Whatever if came from must be in that direction somewhere. I say we go after it!" He said.

"Whaaat? No way!" Ruby yelled, slightly afraid. He knew he'd end up having to go anyways.

"Come on Ruby, let's get moving." Red said.

The two continued to follow the acid trail. Making sure not to step foot in any of the corrosive liquid. After a few minutes, the trail ended. At the end of the trail, was a giant, wilted flower.

"Whoa, check out the size of that flower. It's…. Really ugly." Ruby said to Red, who was looking at the flower, thinking.

"Hey Ruby, stay on your toes, something isn't right about that flower. I'm going to try something."

"What? What are you planning on doing?" Ruby asked.

"Go, Saur!" Red yelled as he sent his Venusaur out of its Pokeball. "Alright Saur, I want you to hit the big flower over there with a Razor Leaf attack, okay?" Saur nodded, and then loosed the attack at the flower. The leaves hacked away pieces of the wilted flower onto the ground. "That's enough, Saur." Red commanded, and looked at that the flower, which was starting to rock back and forth.

"It… It's moving!" Ruby yelled in surprise. Then, from out of the bushes, the body of the wilted flower revealed itself. "No way…!"

It was a giant Venusaur, at least twice the normal size. It looked like a Venusaur that was badly in need of a leaf trimming. It had more leaves attached to its body than normal, and had what looked like a beehive in the middle of the flower, which was smothered in sap. Its eyes contained no pupils, and it was drooling acidic sap from its mouth. This Pokémon made Red's Venusaur look like a lowly frog.

"Sapusaur!" Both Red and Ruby screamed simultaneously.

"SAURRRR!" The Pokegod roared in anger.

"I didn't expect anything like this! Hurry, Ruby, we've got to fight it!" Red yelled out to Ruby.

"Ah… Okay!" Ruby pulled out a Pokeball and sent out a Pokémon. "Go, Mimi!" Out of the Pokeball appeared Ruby's Milotic, Mimi. Mimi turned to Ruby after looking at Sapusaur; it was clearly confused by it. "Now isn't the time for confusion, we've got to fight it!" Ruby commanded. "Ice beam!"

Mimi unleashed a powerful Ice Beam and the Pokegod. It made a direct hit, but to both Ruby and Red's surprise, it caused no damage. It merely succeeded in making Sapusaur very, very angry.

"SAUUUUUUUUUUR!" It bellowed, then spewed it's toxic sap at Mimi.

"No, Mimi! Avoid it! Barrier!" At the very last second Mimi created a barrier and barely blocked the incoming acid.

"Red! This is dangerous! We could get killed!" Ruby shouted to Red.

"It's okay, we've just got to find this things weakness…." Replied Red. "Return, Saur!" Saur retreated into its Pokeball in place of Red's next Pokémon. "Lax, it's your turn now!" Red sent out his Snorlax, to Ruby's surprise.

"Snorlax? What are you planning to do with it?" Ruby questioned.

"Lax, defense curl!" Red yelled as Lax took a defensive position. "Lax has very thick skin, I'm going to see it can withstand acid attacks while your Milotic attacks!"

"Red, you can't do that! It's crazy!" Ruby screamed to Red. "You could kill your Snorlax!"

Sapusaur was just waiting. At first it seemed like it was just lazy, but then it seemed as if it were WAITING for it's next command…. Then, it spit acid into the trees overhead.

"What?" Red yelled. "What is it doing?"

The trees instantly melted, revealing the powerful rays of the sun. Then Sapusaur began to absorb the sun's energy.

"It's going to use Solar Beam!" Ruby shouted. "Mimi! We've got to stop it! Use hail!" Just then, Mimi began to use its hail attack, and the sky grew overcast, and fog began to block out the sun.

"Good move, Ruby! This way it won't have access to the sun!"

"Sunny day!" A voice was heard from somewhere in the distance.

"What the heck? Red, did you hear that?" Ruby called out to Red.

"Yeah!" Red yelled back.

Then, Sapusaur began to glow and the fog caused by Mimi's hail began to fade, and the sun came into view once again.

"No way, someone must be commanding Sapusaur! But who?" Red screamed. Everything suddenly grew much more mysterious….


End file.
